Pokémon aircraft
From the late 1990's to 2016, had various , and airliners decorated with Pokémon paint schemesBouncing Red Ball » 20 photos of ANA's cute Pokemon jets (retrieved December 21, 2009) as part of a series called Pokémon Jet. The majority of Pokémon featured on each plane are from the generation that was the newest at the time of its introduction. Progressively more Pokémon aircraft have been added throughout the years. The newest aircraft was added in 2011 - a titled the "Peace Jet", and the first to feature Generation V Pokémon, such as . Currently there are no Pokémon Jets in service; the last 747s were retired in 2013, and the final aircraft was re-liveried back to ANA's standard livery in 2016. ANA Pokémon Jet 1998 During the winter of 1992, ANA held a contest to design one of its jets. The winner was a sixth-grade girl named Yuki Ogaki, who submitted a whale-themed design later titled the Marine Jumbo. Due to the public admiration of an uncommon paint job, ANA painted another Boeing 747-400D with a design in 1996. Then, in 1998, this plane had another layer of paint added. This time, it was a Pokémon design. This design was also popular, and led to ANA creating several more planes with Pokémon designs. This plane's number is JA8965. Featured Pokémon: * * * * * * ×2 * * * Two additional jets - both -300s - were later painted in the same design. Their registration numbers were JA8569 and JA8578. This set of livery was retired in 2001. JA8965 retired in June 2013 while JA8569 and JA8578 remains in service to this day. ANA Pokémon Jet International The ANA Pokémon Jet International debuted in 1999, carrying passengers from to . As its name suggests, its primary use continued to be international flights. This plane's registration is JA8962. Featured Pokémon is the same as the three planes stated above: * * * * * * ×2 * * * This plane is one of the only Pokémon planes to have the ANA logo on the tail instead of a picture of Pikachu. The livery was retired in 2006 and the aircraft retired in 2010. ANA Pokémon Jet 1999 The ANA Pokémon Jet 1999 debuted in 1999, making its first flight was from to . This aircraft is used for domestic flights only, and its registration number is JA8964. Featured Pokémon: * * * * * * * * * ×4 * * Later, two additional aircraft, both Boeing 767s, were painted in the same livery, registration numbers JA8288 and JA8357. This set of livery was retired in 2006. JA8964 retired in 2011 while JA8288 and JA8357 remains in service to this day. ANA Pikachu Jumbo The ANA Pikachu Jumbo, colored in a distinctive yellow, flew for the first time in May 2004 between the same airports as the ANA Pokémon Jet 1999, and . At the airport in , a towing car was painted yellow to go along with the jet. This plane's registration is JA8957. Featured Pokémon: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ×4 * * The livery was retired on October 8, 2013 along with Ohana Jumbo (JA8956) as both jumbos retired from service, ending Boeing 747's decade-long title as series flagship. ANA Ohana Jumbo The ANA Ohana Jumbo took to the skies for the first time in 2004. "Ohana" means "flower" in Japanese, which is the theme of this plane. Flowers are painted around the bottom of the plane, and some Pokémon can be seen on it. This aircraft features the Pichu Brothers. Its registration is JA8956. Featured Pokémon: * * * * * * * * * ×2 * ×4 * * * * The livery was retired on October 8, 2013 along with Pikachu Jumbo (JA8957) as both jumbos retired from service, ending Boeing 747's decade-long title as series flagship. Peace Jet This newest member of the Pokémon Jets was added in 2011, when a was re-painted in Pokémon colors. ANA had originally allowed children to vote on the livery of the jet, but the tragic 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami stopped this. Instead, it was painted in colors meant to show a world filled with peace, and was dubbed the Peace Jet. This aircraft's registration is JA754A. It is the first to feature Generation V Pokémon. This livery was retired in May 2016. Featured Pokémon: * * * ×4 * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *During flights on these planes in the year 2000, a pin depicting and was given to each person who was traveling.Pokemon 2000 Ana Pikachu Pichu Pin Badge (retrieved March 28, 2010) *Occasionally ANA would held distribution events for the celebration of new Pokémon Jets or other seasonal events in in Tokyo, Japan, for Japanese versions of the main series games. They all have "ANA" (which stands for All Nippon Airways) as their OT. ** was first distributed in 2004 for Versions in commendation of the launch of Pikachu Jumbo and Ohana Jumbo. ** was distributed on Winter 2010 for in partnership with Pokémon Center in promotion for their winter vacation event. ** was distributed in 2011 for in commendation to the launch of Peace Jet. *In 1998, an exclusive print of Flying Pikachu (Wizards Promo 25) depicting an aircraft in the background and a Dragonite (Wizards Promo 5) was released in the "Pokémon Getaways" campaign; passengers of the flight could redeem their boarding passes for these two cards. While Dragonite was later available in Japan through Pokémon Web and in English through a promotion in conjunction with Mewtwo Strikes Back, the Pikachu card was never released in English. *The ANA Pikachu Jumbo was featured in the Pikachu shorts Pikachu's Exploration Club, Pikachu's Ice Adventure, and Pikachu's Big Sparking Search. References *The fleet and featured Pokémon was taken from , therefore, it has the references stated on that page. Category:Pokémon meta fr:All Nippon Airways ja:ポケモンジェット